Lily and the return of Chara
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: When the monsters have been freed will there be peace or will a certain murderous person interrupt this? I DO NOT OWN UNDERTALE
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Undertale only my oc. By the way I am going on the basis of Frisk but one its a girl and two I am not calling it Frisk I am calling it Lilly. Also this is based on the Pacifist ending so possible spoilers!**

The bright light shone making me cover my eyes the barrier was finally broken and the monsters were free. I had agreed to live with Toriel and after a few weeks Asgore and Toriel had both agreed to get back together. It has been a few days since the barrier was destroyed and the monsters lived with the humans. On this day I had just finished school like always the kids would pick on me because I lived with monsters but I didn't care they were my family and they were awesome. As I sat at the dinner table I pushed my spaghetti around the plate Toriel noticed this and asked.

"Lily are you okay? You haven't said anything all evening" I looked up and nodded.

"yeah I'm fine I'm just thinking about something" I had managed to eat a few more bites before standing up. "am I alright to go to bed early I'm not feeling very well" Toriel looked slightly worried.

"of course go upstairs but I suggest you go straight to bed" I walked up the stairs but I had no plan of going to bed. As soon as the door shut I quickly grabbed my backpack and placed a trowel and a flower pot inside. I then grabbed my hoodie and opened my windows and climbed down the ivy down to the ground. I ran up to Mt Abbot to where the barrier broke to where I last saw him. I found him in the ground like I have always seen him except when he broke the barrier if you do not know who I am talking about I am talking about Flowey but to me he is Azriel he was still tired from using the souls. Quickly I dug the soil and Flowey out placing him in the flower pot then placing it into my backpack swiftly running back home. When I got home I placed Flowey in the ground in our garden where he could then move around more freely around the human world. I then climbed back up the ivy and climbed into bed hopefully Flowey would be awake by the morning climbing into my warm bed I heard the door opening I quickly closed my eyes pretending to be asleep. I felt a furry hand place itself on my forehead stroking my fringe away I then felt a soft kiss placed on my forehead before the person left. I opened my eyes to see a lone plate on the floor on the plate lay a butterscotch pie I smiled and picked it up sitting back on my bed and ate the pie looking out of my window seeing Flowey.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up early the next morning looking at my clock I saw it was six o'clock knowing Toriel and Asgore they would be asleep for another three hours I quickly placed on my signature striped jumper with a pair of black skinny jeans. I brushed my hair and ran down the stairs as quietly as I could I then ran into the back garden to see a empty spot where Flowey was. I sighed slightly disappointed that Flowey had left so quickly.

"thank you Lily" I spun around to see Flowey behind me I kneeled down and looked at him.

"what do you mean?"

"I know it was you who brought me up here. So thank you" I smiled and simply nodded. "but now I need to leave"

"why? why can't you stay here"

"like I said before I have done so much bad things I don't think I can see anyone right now" I tried to stay something but he quickly disappeared into the ground I went back in and sat down to watch TV. After a few hours Sans came round to visit with Papyrus myself and Sans had decided to go for a walk whilst everyone was distracted talking. We soon got to a forest where we began to walk until we found a large tree after a few minutes we had managed to climb up the tree. As we sat down on the large, thick branch we looked over the trees where we could see the city of the monsters and humans. After a few minutes of silence Sans spoke up.

"so kid how's school been?"

"it's been alright you know how it is" all he did was nod. We talked for another hour until we needed to head back home. As we set off through the woods we walked in silence an occasional comment now and then. A noise stopped us in our tracks turning towards the sound we saw a bright glint come from the darkness. I looked at the glint when suddenly a shadow the same size as me sprung out of the darkness pinning me to the ground. I let out a scream as I felt a cold sharp metal object stab into my side. I soon felt the weight off of me looking at the figure I saw a blue glow evaporate from it looking backwards I saw Sans his eye glowing blue I sat up and looked at the figure stand up. It began to charge again when Sans threw a bone at it hitting it backwards into a tree.

"If you want to be able to walk away from this I would come into the light and stop attacking my friend" the figure stood up and walked into the light. My eyes widened at the sight of the figure. The figure looked identical to me except for the fact that she had blood red eyes she smiled at me and Sans her teeth almost knife like.

"you act like you would be able to kill me" She pulled her knife out at the sight of this Sans's eye light up she smiled. "relax I won't kill anyone. Yet." She finished her scentence looking at me.

"who do you think you are? And why are you threating my friend?"

"oh how rude of me my name is Chara and I am in the simplest of terms I am empty. I need a soul to make me complete and what a better soul than one from the human who freed the monsters" I whimpered at the way she looked at me. She didn't see me as a human but more as prey or a slab of meat. "but for now I'll let you live but I'll see you soon Lily" She suddenly disappeard with the shadows when she left Sans looked at me and gasped looking down I saw my side was covered in blood. Sans gently picked me up and ran back to my house when we entered Papyrus said.

"Sans where have you and the human be-" he then noticed us. "oh my god what has happened" as soon as Papyrus said that Toriel and Asgore ran into the room worry in their face.

"some insane kid attacked us she managed to stab the kid in her side" Sans gently placed me on the sofa and went to call Alphys as Toriel stroked my hair back soothing me with her voice. A few minutes after Alphys had cleaned my wound and another minute of being painfully stitched up everyone wanted to know why we had been attacked luckily Sans decided to the tell the story.

"well I think we will need to keep an eye out for this 'Chara' she seems to be someone who will not give up easily" that night I lay in my bed tossing and turning in my sleep as in my dreams a large darkness surrounded me as a chilling voice spoke through the darkness.

 _'how much longer Lily? how much longer till I find you and take your soul?' I spun around frantically trying to find the source of the voice but to no avail. When I suddenly saw the pair of blood red eyes from the darkness and following was the smile from hell the bright white teeth._ _'I will find you Lily and I will kill you and with your soul I will use my powers to bring you back to watch your loved ones die. Heck I might even start with that flower boy you find so friendly'. That did it yelling at the darkness._

"I swear to god if you so much as lay a finger on Azriel I will rip you to pieces!" the voice laughed coldly at me.

 _'I don't think you will even with your determination you will never stop me'_ I saw the darkness closing in around me until it surrounded me. I woke up in a cold sweat looking at my stiches they were still fine but a pain in my back made me go into the bathroom and check on my back. What I saw made me shiver in fear in my back was three words cut into my skin.

 **your**

 **mine**

 **now**


	3. Chapter 3

The words had scared into my back but luckily had stopped bleeding by they morning I walked down the stairs early in the morning and ate my breakfast before everyone else. When Sans got to our house I walked to him quickly.

"hey Sans can you come and help me with some homework please?" He nodded surprised that I would ask him for help. When we entered my room I turned to him and said. "okay the truth is I need help last night I had a nightmare and this appeared" I told him the nightmare and showed him the scaring.

"okay I think you should tell everyone what's happened they might be able to help" I shuck my head.

"no I don't want them to get hurt trying to protect me" I looked at my watch. "okay I need to get ready but Sans do me a favour please if im not down in ten minutes come and get me. If I don't answer come in I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen" He nodded and left. After drawing the bath I laid down and relaxed when I suddenly felt something touch my foot I ignored it when suddenly the feeling became tighter when I was suddenly pulled me under the water.

 _'lets see that comedian save you now'_ I felt chills up my back when I heard Chara whisper that to me. I struggled to get up but I felt her pressure on me I soon began to see black around my vision when I heard banging in the door.

 **Sans' P.O.V**

It had been ten minutes so I decided to check on the kid when I knocked on the door no one answered I was instantly worried but I noticed the door was locked it took a few attempts but I eventually burst down the door. The sight I was greeted to sent shivers up my back I grabbed a towel and pulled Lily out wrapping the towel around her. I listened for a heart beat when I heard a faint one I began to do CPR when suddenly she began to cough water spewing out of her mouth and rubbed her back and hugged her relief washing over me. I saw the scaring on Lily's back become more pronounced when Lily sat up and smile weakly at me.

"Thanks Sans" after I rubbed her pack and pulled her into a hug.

"no problem kiddo" after a small hug I turned to her. "okay kiddo now you have to talk to the others if you don't then Chara will continuously try and kill you" she sighed but nodded.

 **Lilly's P.O.V**

I had told my family about what Chara has done and everything from the nightmare, leaving out about Flowey, to her trying to drown me. Asgore had decided that she needed to be found but as we made plans to find her Undyne burst in saying

"you guys have to look at the news right now" I turned on the tv and switched it to the news where Mettaton was talking.

"and in todays news a human child by the name of Katie Black was found dead in her back garden. There are no leads so far but one witness said that they saw a small girl jump the garden fence with a knife" I stood there shocked before I spoke.

"she killed a human child just so she could have a soul" I looked to the floor for a minute before I headed to the door.

"hey kid where ya going?" Sans asked as I stood halfway in-between the door and the outside I turned and answered.

"If I don't stop her she'll keep on killing until she's killed everyone" Sans tried to stop me but after a few seconds we compromised by him coming with me. We searched for a few minutes until we decided to check at MT Ebott where I had originally fell down. As we looked I soon heard a cold laughter.

"well, well, well so you finally arrived" I turned and saw Chara holding a glinting knife in her hand I spun around as she leaped at me I grabbed her arm trying to stop her but as she pushed harder I felt myself fall backwards and fall down into the underground with Chara. As I landed I felt a pain go through my leg I screamed in pain but I wasn't prepared for what happened next. Chara kneeled down her face inches from mine and swiftly stabbed into my shoulder I cried out in pain as I felt it go deeper. Chara grabbed me by my throat and lifted me up. "you know I was just going to kill you but I have such a better plan in mind for you" With that a cloud of black smoke entrapped both of us and when it left I saw we were in a warehouse of some kind. Chara threw me down on the floor and snapped her fingers suddenly the smoke wrapped around my wrists and ankles tightly acting as bounding. I felt myself being lifted up my arms were lifted higher and the bounds on my wrists were attached to a hook. I looked up weakly as Chara grinned evily in my face. "lets just see how much your family cares for you maybe that comedian really does care for you" Chara then put a gag around my mouth stopping me from saying anything to her.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been a week since Lily had been taken by Chara, Sans had blamed himself saying how if he had just kept a closer watch over her this wouldn't of happend. However Lily was personally blaming herself thinking that she could talk some sense into Chara and now she was paying a heavy price for thinking that.

 **Lily's P.O.V**

I was still being held up by the shadow boundings on my wrists but now I had mulitple cuts and brusises where Chara had taken her anger out my shoulder was still in agony from where Chara had stabbed me a week ago. The blood still stained my jumper and I was worried about the others if they found me they would be killed by Chara and I couldn't watch that. I had tried to escape multiple times each time I either got to the floor after slipping off the hook or getting halfway through the warehouse, only for Chara to catch me and drag me back to the hook threating me at the same time. On this day I was looking at the floor hanging my head low whilst Chara paced the floor.

"why haven't they arrived yet? It's been a week and still no sign of them" She growled menicingly and they she glared at me coming up to me with her knife. "oh well even if they don't arrive I can still take your soul" she then walked away but not before she covered my mouth with some tape. I closed my eyes and waited listening to the silence it was all I could hear until a familar voice spoke up.

"Kid!" I looked up shocked to see Sans, Papyrus and even Undyne in the entrance of the warehouse they all ran to me Sans using his powers to lower me to the floor after taking the tape of I managed to speak, my voice hourse from not talking apart from screaming.

"Guys it's a trap" Suddenly a bone-chilling laughter filled the room.

"Oh I hate it when people spoil the surprise" I looked back to see Chara grinning and glinting her knife. Sans' eye engulfed in blue flames and Undyne prepared several spears. I tried to sit up but my shoulder was causing a burning sensation what happended next was so quick Sans and Papyrus sent bones at Chara and Undyne fired the spears but Chara managed to cut the bones and avoided the spears. What then happened shocked and scared me in a few movements Chara had thrown all three of the monsters to the centre of the room. I managed to get to my knees as Chara went to advance on my friends.

"no... please... don't h-hurt them" I managed to speak through the pain. Chara turned to me her eyes a darker red she stood a few feet away from me saying.

"I could but the only way I will do that is if you gove me control of your body" She smiled wickedly.

"what!? no way!" Chara smiled.

"well maybe I can pursade you" she shot her hand towards Sans who flung foreward and Chara placed the knife to his throat. "you and I know that it only take one big hit to kill him so you wanna test my patience?" tears began falling from my eyes as I saw the scene in front of me I quickly knew what I had to do.

"No! Wait!... Okay I'll do it" Chara let go of Sans and walked to me she placed her hands to the sides of my head. I felt a burning sensation drill into my head making me scream all I saw was Chara dissapear into a cloud of black smoke before my vision went red.

 **Sans P.O.V**

I look up to see that psycopathic kid go into Lily I stood up my bones still aching when Lily's eyes went blood red and her voice changed to Chara's. Chara placed her hand out and she summoned several knifes at us but before they hit us multiple vines blocked their paths I looked down to see the little weed who had caused so much trouble previously.

"what do you want ya little weed?" He turned to me and glared.

"I am here to help Lily. Even if it means I have to work with you smiley trashbag" I glared back but I knew that we needed all the help we could get.

"fine have you got a plan?" He nodded.

"Chara has taken control of Lily all we have to do is weaken her and then we can seperate her from Lily"

"well how do we do that?"

"Normally I would say just keep attacking but seeing as the fish and your brother are unconsious I know a way to extract that human soul Chara took previously. Just do what I say and we will get Lily back" after the weed told me the plan the vines were suddenly cut down. Putting the plan into action I lifted Chara into the air as the we- Flowey surronded them with pellets. Chara laughed.

"is this what you have been planning? this is truly pathetic" Flowey smiled himself before yelling.

"no this is! Now Sans!" I fired a Gaster baster but only at the pellets which made them glow a dark blue causing Chara to scream in pain. I saw a human sould float out and Flowey shot a vine at it absorbing it himself I still felt uneasy that he did that but for now I had to seperate Chara from Lily. After another blast Chara was torn from Lily. The two girls landed on the floor Chara looked up glaring at us before Lily started getting up myself and Flowey turned to Lily unaware that Chara was escaping through a window until I saw it and fired a bone which embeded into her leg. I saw as Lily got up and saw Chara escaping she ran after her I was about to go after her when Flowey spoke up. "don't worry Sans I'll make sure she is okay"

"how can I trust you especially now that you have a soul which will make you more powerful" He simply smiled at me.

"you just have to trust me" with that he dissapeard into the ground I sighed and used my powers to lift up Papyrus and Undyne.


	5. Chapter 5

Lily's P.O.V

I followed Chara by following the trail of blood that was made when she got stabbed in her leg.I followed the trail to come to a cave in the forest I turned around the corner and saw Chara sniffiling wiping her eyes. When I saw Chara like this I actually felt sympathy to her I inched closr to her, making her snap her head towards me. I smiled towards her.

"what do you want? Are you here to gloat?" I sat down next to her and shuck my head.

"no I'm not the gloating kind" She turned away from me I looked down at her leg and found the sharp bone that was stabbed into her leg. I moved my hand towards the bone I knew that Chara had seen this but she didn't move I swiftly pulled the bone out and Chara only gasped in pain.

"Thank you" she muttered. I looked back down until I decided to talk to her again.

"you know they're not that bad if you get to know them" Chara looked at me confusion and a hint of anger in her eyes.

"what are you talking about?" I shyly looked towards her.

"I can tell you don't like Sans or any of my other friends but I think if you-" she cut me off at that point.

"If I what? Talk to them? Love them? Ha! There is not a chance in hell that, that is happening. All monsters ever do is lie and use you even ones you think you a can trust" Chara looks away but then looks back. "Your problem is that you trust them to much just you wait one day that skeleton will turn against you and kill you!" I almost glared at her.

"no! He won't because he cares for me!" This made Chara laugh turn away and then began to sing.

 **Chara:** Ha-ha-ha, this is about you

Beware, beware, be skeptical  
Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold  
Deceit so natural

 **Lily:** But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning  
Bah-bah-black sheep, have you any soul?  
No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals?

 **Chara:** Jack, be nimble, Jack, be quick  
Jill's a little whore and her alibis are dirty tricks

 **Lily and Chara:** So could you  
Tell me how you're sleeping easy  
How you're only thinking of yourself  
Show me how you justify  
Telling all your lies like second nature  
Listen, mark my words: one day (one day)  
You will pay, you will pay  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt

 **Lily:** Aware, aware, you stalk your prey  
With criminal mentality  
You sink your teeth into the people you depend on  
Infecting everyone, you're quite the problem

 **Chara:** Fee-fi-fo-fum, you better run and hide  
I smell the blood of a petty little coward

 **Lily:** Jack, be lethal, Jack, be slick  
Jill will leave you lonely dying in a filthy ditch

 **Chara and Lily:** So could you  
Tell me how you're sleeping easy  
How you're only thinking of yourself  
Show me how you justify  
Telling all your lies like second nature  
Listen, mark my words: one day (one day)  
You will pay, you will pay  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt

 **Lily:** Maybe you'll change  
Abandon all your wicked ways  
Make amends and start anew again  
Maybe you'll see  
All the wrongs you did to me  
And start all over, start all over again

 **Chara:** Who am I kidding?  
Now, let's not get overzealous here  
You've always been a huge piece of shit  
If I could kill you I would  
But it's frowned upon in all fifty states  
Having said that, burn in hell

 **Lily and Chara:** So tell me how you're sleeping easy  
How you're only thinking of yourself  
Show me how you justify  
Telling all your lies like second nature  
Listen, mark my words: one day (one day)  
You will pay, you will pay  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt

 **Lily and Chara:** Karma's gonna come collect your debt,  
(She's a li—she's a li—she's a liar)  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt

By the end Chara was stood glaring at me I was doing the same back. But then she smiled and this wasn't an evil smile or a smile that said 'I am going to kill you' it was a real smile.

"hehe your all right you what I'll stop hunting you down if you do one thing in return" I look at her questioningly.

"what is it?" Chara looked down and smiled again.

"Look after Asreil for me" I smiled back.

"don't worry I will I promise" Her smile extending she turned away.

"good. Well I guess I'm off. Rember our deal" With that she left in a puff of black smoke I smiled and turned around to see a familiar golden flower.

"so are you okay?" I smiled and knelt down hugging Flowey. "Lily I took the other soul Chara had I can turn back into Asreil but I could only do it if I knew there was someone here who would be there for me" I smiled and planted a kiss on his lips shocking him but after a few seconds I could hear leaves tearing and roots breaking and when I looked back I saw Asreil sat next to me smiling. We hugged and kissed a second time but then we got up and decided to go back to the house. When we entered I yelled.

"Hello is anyone home?" Sans was the first one there he picked me up and hugged me.

"Kid don't ya ever scare me like that again" I chuckled and hugged him back.

"I can't make any promises" After being reunited with the family I told everyone I had a surprise opening the door I grabbed Asreil's hand and pulled him in shocking the entire group especially Toriel and Asgore who ran up and hugged their son.


End file.
